Strangers in Stranger Lands
by Starcat000
Summary: Waking up on another world, in another time can be seriously daunting and Goku didn't know quite how to react. Now he and his young family must survive in a strange universe suffering under the hash rule of the Cold family. Can he and Chi-Chi remain strong and find their way home or will they be trapped forever.


**Dragon Ball Z:** Time travel, Goku centered, could be considered AU

**Note**: I will try my best to edit this, however, there are probably a few grammar errors.

**Summery**: Waking up on another world, in another time can be seriously daunting and Goku didn't know quite how to react. Now he and his young family must survive in a strange universe, suffering under the hash rule of the Cold family. Can he and Chi-Chi remain strong and find their way home or will they be trapped forever.

**Strangers in Stranger Lands**

** Chapter 1: Waking Up**

Goku gradually rose to conciseness, relishing the warm feeling of Chi-Chi snuggled against the crook of his back. Goku always enjoyed waking up next to his beautiful wife, rolling over to spend precious moments gazing upon her face, savoring the fact that he was safe and here with her and not off training or dead. He would wait until she woke up and then he would enjoy a wonderful meal with his family. Goku smiled at the thought.

However, as the bright light of the sun hit his eyelids, which in itself was strange as he distinctly remembered shutting the blinds, he could not help but feel something was terribly off. As he moved to role away from the window he could not help but notice an odd itchy, almost burning, feeling running through his body inches under the skin. Almost like his skin had shrunk over night. It was incredibly uncomfortable. Additionally, his ki seemed unusually turbulent, bubbling and swirling violently within him, which was strange as a nights sleep was hardly the strenuous activity that led to this behavior. Shuffling around in bed Goku opened his eyes with a groan and promptly froze in shock.

There, lying next to him, was most certainly **not** the woman he had fallen asleep next to. Firstly, she was purple. Secondly, she had antenna/tentacles protruding from her sculp. Goku yelped and scrambled backwards, flailing his arms around as he rolled to and off the edge of the bed, taking most of the sheets with him. He hit the ground with a dull thud accompanied by the creek of floorboards, groaning he briefly noted that that ugly rug Chi-Chi loved was missing. Goku jumped to his feet, sheets tangling around his legs, tripping him over into a dresser, which had miraculously appeared overnight. There was a mumble of protest from the creature in his bed and Goku froze in his efforts to escape the drapes, panic swelling inside him. Where was Chi-Chi? Why was there a strange woman in his bed? Pausing for a moment he took the time to look around. The room was too small, the wallpaper peeling, it was dingy and dusty, not to mention the furniture was all-wrong. This was defiantly not his room, which meant he was wrong in assuming this was his bed. Why was he in a strange room?

"Goku, what are you doing, come back to bed"

Goku's wide eyes snapped back to the still female form as she moved to get more comfortable, arms groping air, blindly searching or the sheets. Did…did he know this woman? She seemed to know him. This was so confusing, give him a monster any day, at least then he would know how to react. What do you do when you wake up in a strange location next to a strange woman? By now the woman had seemed to have given up on her blanket search and was now letting out an irritated sigh, eyelids fluttering open. Goku stood transfixed. Their eyes met. She stiffened in silent surprise.

Then screaming. Lots and lots of screaming.

The woman exploded out of bed.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" she yelled, scrambling upright and backing till the bed was between them. She reached blindly for the dresser next to her.

"If you don't leave now I'm going to beat the shit out of you," the stranger punctuated each world with throwing random items from the shelves.

"Hold on," Goku held his arms up in an attempt to placate her. "I'm sure we can work this out" He ducked a caved wooden figurine aimed at his head.

The woman growled, "what have you done with my husband," She was now stalking towards him, brandishing what looked like a clock.

"Goookuuu! … where are you! Get your ass in here this instant"

Goku froze at the yelled statement. Was she taking to him or another Goku. There were not many Gokus around as far as he had seen. Hesitantly, Goku extended his senses to feel the stranger's ki, the act seemed oddly hard for some reason. There he felt it, the familiar swirling and almost whip-like texture of Chi-Chi's ki. However, as impossible as it seemed, it was coming from the strange creature's body.

"Chi?" he asked tentatively.

The woman narrowed her eyes, growling, "What," slowing her advance slightly.

"Do I know you?" she snapped

"Uuuh," Goku scratched his head, "It's me, Goku."

Something was very strange. If this really was Chi-Chi then she should have recognized him straight away. Unless, he looked down at himself…was he slightly taller that usual? His head snapped up, seeking out a reflective surface. His eyes found a small mirror, hanging to the side, in a corner. The glass was dusty but…his eyes widened.

"Umm…Chi…you should look in a mirror"

She scowled, glaring suspiciously at him before also glancing at the sidewall. Her mouth fell open.

"What the?"

The now confirmed Chi-Chi ran to the mirror, ripping it off the wall, staring at it in horror.

Goku examined a hand that was not his own. Could this be any weirder?

The answer was yes, yes it could, as the bedroom door flew open with a bang to reveal what looked like a miniature Goku with light purplish grey skin. It almost looked like a young…

"Turles?

The kid looked up at them in surprise, his mouth open like he was about to say something. After opening and closing it a few times he finally spoke.

"Dad? Is that you?" was the cautious response from the kid.

Goku revaluated the smaller figure, pausing in realization.

"Gohan?

All three of them looked at each other in confusion.

Goku scrunched up his face, his brain going into overdrive. So he had woken up this morning to find himself in a strange location next to a strange woman. Only it was not a strange woman but Chi-Chi who was in her wrong body. He once again assessed himself, his hair seemed slightly longer and less spiky and he was defiantly taller, though not by much, he also seemed less muscular. He was defiantly not in his own body either. What's more Gohan was here as well and also different. Goku, paused as he notice the flick of something brown in his peripheral vision. Was…was that a tail? Goku shouted, quickly spinning around to catch it. After a few second of turning, he caught it, amazed at the feeling of coarse fur, wincing, it defiantly felt vulnerable. He gave the dark brown appendage an experimental tug and yelped in pain. So he was most likely still a saiyen.

He looked towards Gohan's incredulous expression, "I think I'm a saiyen,"

"Umm…Yeah. Me too" Gohan replied, glancing at his own tail.

Chi-Chi, who had been standing still watching the exchange, punched the wall in anger. The plaster gave way, crumbling, under her temper.

"Will someone tell me what the hells going on. Why am I a fish!"

She sounded slightly hysterical, pointing to the odd antenna structures, which had replaced her hair. In fact, bar that and her purple skin, she looked almost human. Actually, now that he really focused on her, the resemblance to the real Chi-Chi was uncanny.

"Your not a fish Chi." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone, trying to calm her temper.

"Then what am I, I'm certainly not human." She growled, looking down at herself in distress.

"Your Chi-Chi."

It was the obvious answer; he didn't know what she was getting so worked up about. Just because you look different didn't mean you stopped being you.

Chi-Chi paused at the comment and signed, seeming to let the issue drop for now.

"Where are we anyway?" she said after a moment of silence.

"Mum, Dad. You might want to see this"

Goku and Chi-Chi turned to Gohan, who was now standing by the window gazing out, a shocked expression on his face. They glanced uneasily at each other before crowding around the small window. They both halted in shock, eyes' wide, mouths dropping open.

Outside the window was a city, but not any city Goku had ever see before. It was giant, sprawling for miles. Towards the center large skyscrapers rose high like mountains, shimmering in the sun, surrounded my many small flying vehicles, zipping about like bees. Further from the center the buildings seemed to degenerate until they seemed to be little more than stacks of moldering bocks build high upon one another, swaying in the breeze. Goku realized with some trepidation, that they seemed to be in one of these boxes, except it appeared to be attached to some sort of cliff. Below them an assortment of multicolored aliens swarmed along the ground, crowding and yelling amongst each other. A dull hum seemed to raise from the ground towards them. Not far from their window a car like object zipped past.

" Where not in Kansas anymore."

Goku glanced a Gohan, he did know what Kansas was, but they defiantly weren't on earth.

**Note**:

Just a heads up. I haven't seen Dragon Ball Z in quite a while, so I'm a little hazy on the exact deals. If you see a mistake in any of my information feel free to inform me so I can change it.

I know Turles claimed to be a full saiyen but I always wondered why he was that odd purple colour. I don't know if that was covered in the movie, as I said its been a while. Anyway, so Gohan is in young Turles body.

Feel free to leave suggestions.


End file.
